


Can't Help Falling in Love (With You)

by julianbashirspraisekink



Series: Trans Julian verse [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Death Threats, Fluff, M/M, MAJOR transphobia, Marriage, Romance, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, be warned, elim wont be having anyone trash talking his husband, if you want good writing youre gonna have to pay me, no editing we die like men, past pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julianbashirspraisekink/pseuds/julianbashirspraisekink
Summary: Julian and Elim finally tie the knot.Part of a larger series you at least want to read the previous work to understand this one.





	Can't Help Falling in Love (With You)

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this cookin since 20fucking17  
> I don't write plain fluff well. It was hard not to include porn at the end but I just wanted to be done with this.

       Julian Bashir fussed in the mirror with his dress uniform, he really hated it and he knew Elim hated it more which gave him the awful mental image of his husband to be groaning at his outfit as they stood before Captain Sisko at the altar.

       “Julian?” Jadzia snapped him out of his fretting and handed him Elliot, who was now five months old. Julian took his son and distracted him with a bottle while Jadzia tied a little ribbon from one of the programs on his tail which he did  _ not _ like and kept grabbing at with ineffective hands, mittened so he wouldn’t scratch himself or others with his tiny needle like claws. Elliot detested the mittens as well. Elliot was, however, thankfully on his semi best behavior, only three crying fits and it was already 1300. Julian was just praying he would sit nicely with Jadzia during the ceremony. “Are you ready for this?”

       “I think this is one of my better decisions if that’s what you’re asking.” She gives him a hug,

       “Good luck.”

\--

       Elim Garak stood alone in the back room of his shop. He had no close friends to soothe his anxieties except Julian who was otherwise occupied at the moment.  _ Probably catching the next shuttle out of here before he makes the biggest mistake of his life. _ The door chimes and he hears heavy footsteps meandering the shop,

       “Uh, Garak?” calls the Chief.  _ Why would he be here? Another shovel talk? Maybe he’ll take pity on me and end my life before I’m left at the altar like the sorry excuse for a Cardassian I am. _ Garak comes out into the main room wearing his fake customer service smile where Miles is awkwardly shifting foot to foot. He looks at Garak in his tuxedo and smiles, knowing he was wearing it for Julian,

       “You look nice.”

        “Thank you?”  _ Oh he’s definitely going to try to kill you, Elim. _

        “Hey are you alright? Just thought I would drop by since I saw how much of a nervous wreck Julian was.”

        “Oh he’s still here?” he barks out a self deprecating laugh, “Cutting it a little close if he’s going to leave.”

        “I can’t tell if you’re joking or not but I can assure you that Julian is going to be there and you two are going to have a marvellous wedding,” he hesitantly pats Garak on the shoulder and Garak decides not to make it worse by telling him what a private area he just touched.

       “He’s making the biggest mistake in his life, settling for me.” Miles shook his head,

         “As much as I hate to say it, you two are going to make each other very happy.”

\--

       Julian walked down from their quarters and met Elim where he was already standing outside the ward room. He teared up nearly instantly,

        “You’re wearing a tux.” Elim subtley blinked away tears with his second set of clear eyelids,

       “Well after I saw how much you enjoyed seeing me in one…” he leaned forward for a kiss but Julian stopped him,

          “Wait! We can’t kiss until we’re told.”

        “This is our wedding day, we should be able to kiss as much as we want.”

        “At the reception, yes, not at the ceremony.”

       “Well then let’s get to it,” Elim took his hand, “Because I very much want to kiss you.”

       Everyone was already seated and turned their heads with smiling faces as the doors opened and Julian and Elim walked arm in arm down the aisle to Captain Sisko. Sisko clears his throat,

       “The most joyful duty of a Captain is to join two individuals together in marriage.” Julian could barely hear what Ben was saying, he was too focused on Elim next to him, clutching his hand. “- as the Bajorans say-” Elim felt the tremors in Julian’s hand, “- _ Boray pree hadokee-”  _ Elliot cooed in Jadzia’s arms reaching out to his fathers, “- _ Abrem varo atel.”  _ Ben gestured to the two of them, “Dr and Mr Bashir, you may kiss the groom.” Julian pulled Elim in by the tie and smashed their lips together; the room burst out in applause. Julian was grinning as he pulled away for air,

        “ _ Now _ we can kiss.”

\--

        The reception is held in Quark’s, the happy couple reunited with their screaming baby who was now being held by his  _ yadik _ as Julian replicated some formula. Julian returns with the bottle as well as a plate of food for them to share, Elim who hasn’t eaten since last night because of the nerves gladly digs in,

       “This is the fastest I think I’ve seen you eat. Be sure to not get a stomach ache, we still have dancing to do.”

       “Yes, we wouldn’t want to disappoint the audience waiting for the sorry old Cardassian to make a fool of himself.”

        “Oh come now, everyone else will be dancing too.”

        “You definitely mentioned something of a  _ couple’s first dance _ ritual.”

        “Well, besides that. And I am a much worse dancer than you so you have nothing to worry about.” Miles got up and clinked his fork against his glass, “Oh no, it’s time for the best man to give his speech.” The room went quiet and Miles cleared his throat,

       “Now many of you have stories of the first impression Julian gave you.” 

       “Oh fuck,” Julian covered his face with his hands in mortification. Miles looks over to him and grins,

       “I, in fact, met Julian before ever stepping foot on DS9 but he probably doesn’t even remember. The Enterprise was in orbit around Earth to attend the Starfleet Medical graduation, Julian’s graduating class to be specific. Well, that night there must have been a costume party because when Commander Riker, one of my senior officers on the ship, asked for me to beam them up he was dressed as a vampire, high collar and everything, and Julian was leaning on his arm, heels in hand giggling and tottering after him. Now I couldn’t tell what his costume was, if you could even call it that, it looked more like something you would wear in the bedroom, but I do remember the next morning how hung over he looked as he came back to the transporter room, barefoot and wearing one of Commander Riker’s shirts. I replicated him a coffee because he honestly looked like he was going to topple over any second now and he promised to name his firstborn after me. At this point he didn’t even know my name much less that three years later he would have a beautiful baby boy with the love of his life. Here’s to you Julian, for being my best friend, and to Ga- I mean Mr.  _ Bashir _ for loving him.” The room burst into applause and laughter and Julian rolled his eyes with a small smile. 

       The chairs and tables from the lower floor of Quark’s had all been moved to the top to make room for dancing. The guests, which are in a much smaller amount than a typical human wedding to keep somewhat with the Cardassian tradition of a very private affair, meander to the dance floor and stand on the edges to make room for the couples first dance. Julian tugs Elim to the middle of the dancefloor and pulls him close whispering calming words into his ear and giving him a soft kiss as the music starts playing. Elvis’  _ Can’t Help Falling in Love _ drifts through the speakers as they sway. They didn’t pick any dance moves too ambitious, both of them have two left feet but they had a good time practicing in the holosuite anyway. Halfway into the song, they bring Elliot in and hold him so he can be a part of things too. At the end Julian lifts him over his head which Elliot loves but Elim does not, he’s always too worried about Elliot getting dropped.

       After their first dance the rest of the guests are invited to join in on the dancing. Julian and Elim accept congratulations and well wishes from the attendants and the pile of gifts at the head table gets larger. Julian gets dragged away to dance with Jadzia after a while and Elim goes to the bar and orders a glass of kanar. He watches Julian from a distance where he’s now dancing with one of his Infirmary nurses. Quark slides up to Elim’s side, 

       “You know, before Dr. Bashir, I thought human males couldn’t get pregnant.” Elim’s eyes narrow, not liking one bit where this conversation was heading,

       “Most can’t,” he replies succinctly, hoping to end the conversation. Quark shrugs,

       “Though I suppose Bashir isn’t a  _ real _ man anyway. Just a  _ fee-male _ shooting herself up with chemicals to feel better about herself. I know how these things are on Cardassia, I’m surprised you allow it with Bashir honestly. On Ferenginar it’s illegal of course, if you let  _ fee-males _ suddenly decide they’re men they won’t know their place and- GAH!” Elim grips Quarks’ wrist in a crushing grasp, seconds away from breaking it,

       “Quark,” he says lowly, voice dripping with thinly veiled fury as his claws sink into skin, “If I hear you ever speaking about my  _ husband _ like that again, I swear on the Empire I  _ will _ kill you and I won’t make it quick. I won’t let you ruin today for him.” Elim looks over to where Julian is bouncing Elliot on his hip, it being far past the baby’s bedtime. Quark nods frantically,

        “Of course Garak! You know I never meant anything by it!” Elim releases his wrist,

       “Of course you didn’t, we all know how utterly foolish that would be,” Julian spots him across the room and beams, waving him over. Elim plasters a smile on his face and starts walking away but turns back, “Oh, and Quark? It’s Mr. Bashir now.”

\--

       The reception eventually wraps up and people say their goodbyes and head back to their own quarters. The senior staff helps Julian and Elim carry their gifts back to their quarters which have been left by the couch to unwrap later. Julian flops down onto the bed, dress uniform still on,

       “Ughh I could sleep for days after that party and we have a whole day and a half in a shuttle tomorrow to head to Risa.” Elim places a sleeping Elliot in his crib and turns on the heated mattress for him. Their quarters have had the temperature turned up quite a bit but not enough for a half Cardassian baby and any more heat and Julian would pass out from heatstroke.

       “We can leave however late you want, my dear, we both know how to pilot a runabout it’s not like we’re keeping anyone waiting,” he slips off his suit jacket and unties his bowtie in the bathroom mirror. Julian rolls out of bed to get himself ready to sleep and comes back to drape himself over Elim's back. Elim chuckles and moves Julian to tuck him into bed. By the time he gets back from getting ready Julian is already asleep. Elim lifted the covers and climbs into the bed, wrapping his arms protectively around his husband. He gives him a kiss on the back of his head and calls for lights out.


End file.
